Nii-san!
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: Never in their life have they thought about having a little sister. But fate decides to fulfill that unwanted thought. Just how will they cope with the addition to their lives? Laxus-Lucy-Sting, Sibling Relationship. A lot of fluffy and kawaiiness!
1. Unexpected Surprise

**Title: **Nii-san!

**Summary: **_Never in their life have they thought about having a little sister. But fate decides to fulfill that unwanted thought. Just how will they cope with the addition to their lives? Laxus-Lucy-Sting, Sibling Relationship. A lot of fluffy and kawaiiness!__  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 1:** Unexpected Surprise

* * *

Early in the month of May in a not-so-pleasant-neighborhood, shouting sliced through the peaceful air.

"WHAT?!" Two blonde males shouted in unison.

A blonde woman sighed, resting her head in her palm. "Your sis-"

"We heard you, but...a little sister?! Are you serious?!" One blonde fummed, flailing his arms.

"Quiet down, Sting. I know we've never told you this, but it was meant to be kept a secret." Layla scolded.

"And the reason is?" The older and mature looking blonde stated calmly.

"...It's complicated. Your father and I need to handle...some things over the summer. So, during that time, you'll be the ones caring for her, Laxus, Sting."

"Can't you get someone else to care for her? I mean, I got plans over the summer!" Sting whined. Laxus rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"Don't listen to him. We've take the offer, only because you asked us to."

"Laxus! Why would you accept?!"

Layla sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you did. This _is _the first time meeting your little sister, so warm up to her." She picked up her suitcase by the door and moved it into the trunk of a taxi.

"Sorry boys, we don't got time to say goodbye, but we'll call you!"

Before Layla could enter the car, Laxus call out, "When do we meet her?"

"This afternoon!" She called back, entering the car and shutting it. The taxi took off leaving the males confused.

Laxus checked the clock. "It's already noon." He stated.

"When do you think she'll be-" The door bell rang. "...here?" Sting slowly asked.

They answered the door expecting someone taller, but it was no other than their little sister. She waved her tiny hands, her expression full of excitement and happiness.

"Ayo~! Laxus-nii! Sting-nii!" She beamed cheerfully.

* * *

**I was debating whether or not to post this, but in the end I gave in. So, heres my new addition! Also, I'm wondering what you think of this story.**

**If yoi are reading this, please review, favorite, or follow! I want to know whether I should continue this story or not.**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	2. One Crazy Handful

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 2:** One Crazy Handful

* * *

"Ayo~! Laxus-nii! Sting-nii!" A little blonde girl at the age of 9 stood at the door. Laxus and Sting's jaw drop.

The girl tilled her head cutely. "Ano..?"

Sting gulped and clawed at his collar. Laxus on the other hand was blushing.

"Ne, Laxus-nii, Sting-nii?" She said, yanking on their pants. Sting snapped out of it and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, kid. This is our crib, so say out of my room." Laxus punched his shoulder and glared at him. He looked down at the little package below.

"Don't listen to him. He's an idiot." He said bluntly. Sting glared and crossed his arms. "By the way, since you'll be living here, what's your name?"

The girl flushed and rocked back and forth on her feet. "Lucy." She said, bowing.

"Well, shorty, welcome _my_ crib." Sting smirked. "Now the rules are, oneーDon't you ever enter my room, twoーDon't call me with that -nii stuff, threeーYou will listen to whatever I say, and fourーDon't bother be when I'm busy or with my friends."

Lucy bit her lip, tears forming. Both blondes panicked. Laxus glared intensely at Sting and pushed him aside, and kneeled down. "Hey, hey, don't cry. And like I said, he's an idiot. He doesn't know how to handle kids even himself."

"Shut up!" Sting shouted.

Laxus ignored him and smiled. "You can do _whatever_ you want. Now, how 'bout we get your things?" Lucy smiled and cheered loudly.

"Yay! Let's go, Laxus-nii, Sting-nii!" She marched outside pretending to be a soldier.

"I told you to never call me that." Sting muttered. Laxus glared at him _again_, rolled his eyes, and followed Lucy. "Sheesh, looks like Laxus already warmed up to her."

"Sting-nii! Where are you?" Lucy shouted.

"Coming." Sting unwillingly let his legs drag him out.

"Sting-nii! Where were you?" She said, clutching his pants, pouting cutely.

"Yeah, _Sting-nii_, where were you?" Laxus smirked and chuckled.

Sting glared and rolled his eyes. "In the house, where else." He stated bluntly. Lucy didn't seem affected, instead smiled even wider.

"Come on, Stingy! I want to see my room!" Lucy beamed, skipping around in circle happily. Sting's eye twitched.

"Stingy?!"

"Ya! Your new nickname is Stingy!" She turned to Laxus. "And yours is Laxy!"

Sting clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing. Laxus raised an eyebrow, slighty offended. "Laxy?"

"Do you like your new names?" Sparkles glinted in her wide, chocolate eyes. Sting busted out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"I _love_ Laxus', but mines sounds ridiculously stupid." Sting chuckled. Lucy frowned at bit.

"S-stupid?"

"Sting, you better choose your words correctly. I don't want her crying." Laxus warned quietly, a frown also adorning his features.

Sting thought carefully, if he were to say yes, she would cry and Laxus would beat the crap out of him later. If he were to say no, she would be happy and Laxus won't beat the crap out of him. He sighed, looking the other way. "No, I think it's awesome."

Lucy instantly went from sad to cheerful. Weird isn't it? "Yay! Your awesome too, Sting-nii!" She gave him her biggest smile. Sting blushed and felt a brink of pride swell in his heart.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He mumbled, trying to hide his blush. Laxus smirked slyly.

"Ready to see your room?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded eagerly, racing ahead of them. "Race ya there!" She shouted, already in the house.

Laxus looked at Sting and chuckled. "Looks like she's warmed up to us from the first time we met, especially you."

"Whatever."

They picked up the hot pink luggages and carried them to the room, with much difficulty. "Damn! What does she have in these?!" Sting complained, lagging not far behind.

"Just carry it." Laxus was also struggling. But seriously, what _did_ she have?

By the time they reached the room, Lucy was sprawled out on floor leaning over something. The older blondes walked in panting and sweating. They set the suitcases beside the door and leaned against the wall for support.

"What do have in these?" Sting gasped, slightly lunged over. Laxus nodded in agreement.

"All of my dolls and toys." Lucy said as if it was no biggy.

"_All_ of it?" Sting asked, emphasizing the first word. Lucy nodded, still doing whatever she was doing.

Laxus recovered and kneeled beside her trying to glimpse at her doing. Lucy covered it with her arms and slightly glared at him. "You can't look yet! It's not finished!"

"Well, we'll wait until your finished, right _Sting_?" Laxus gave him a warning glance. Sting groaned but nodded none the less.

Everyone stayed in the room for almost the whole day. Sting had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall and slid down, hunched over. Laxus also had fallen asleep, already sprawled out on the floor. Lucy was awake still finishing up her 'project'.

Lucy wiped the bead of sweat on her forehead and raised her 'project' to observe it. She nodded and smiled brightly. "Laxus-nii! Sting-nii!"

Laxus turned slightly and slowly opened his eyes. "Ne, Lucy?"

"Laxy! I'm finished!" Lucy cheered. Laxus looked out the window and his eyes almost popped out. It was already nighttime!

"Already night?" He mumbled to himself. He looked over to Lucy and saw she tried to wake up Sting.

"Stingy! Get up! I'm finished!" Lucy whined, pushing him over but no avail. She decided to try something she seen in movies. She raised her leg and brought it back until it hit-

"F-!" Laxus maneuvered quickly and covered Sting's mouth. "Shut it, Sting! Our little sister's here!" He scolded and removed his hand.

Sting groaned in pain and covered his, well, you know. He rolled onto the floor with a small thud and tried soothing the immense pain. Laxus couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Shut up, Laxus. You don't know how much this hurts." Sting grunted, still down for the count.

"For sure I don't, but I would never want to experience it." Laxus chuckled. But what he couldn't believe was that his sister did that! Little sister!

Lucy stood their with a confused look. "Are you alright, Sting-nii?" Sting glared at her but continued to nurse his aching 'part'.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He grunted out. Lucy tilted her head and gave him a questioning glance.

"But I've seen those people do in this to people in movies." She said.

"Who lets you watch those movies?" Laxus interrupted. Sure he was curious, but _who_ exactly showed her.

"My aunt Michelle."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. Who was this 'Michelle'? He never recalled meeting anyone with that name. Maybe she was too busy to be able to meet them. Laxus decided to keep quiet until later.

"Who's Mi-" Sting started but Laxus gave him a look. He grunted and sat up, still soothing the pain. He looked to Lucy and gave her a bored look. "So what were you going to show us?"

Lucy's face brightened and pulled out a photo of all three of them. Sting and Laxus were one both sides smiling/smirking and Lucy was in the middle grinning widely while doing a peace sign with both hands.

Laxus raised an eyebrow and took the photo from her. "Where did you get this? I don't remember taking this photo. Have you, Sting?"

Sting gazed at it beside Laxus and shook his head. "Nope, not even a single memory." They both looked at Lucy with curious stares. "How did you get this?"

Lucy stole the photo back and gazed at it, mesmerized. "I actually created this myself." She explained shyly.

Laxus and Sting blinked. "You draw?"

"Yeah! I can even show you some of my drawings." She went to a certain suitcases and opened it. After a few moments, she came back with a small portion of papers. She handed them to the males and watched their expressions.

The pictures she gave them were either animals, herself, or sceneries. They were all perfectly sketched and colored as if an artist had made it themselves.

Laxus and Sting's eyes widen, jaws dropping. "Y-you created this?"

"Yep! My aunt thought it was a good idea that I should start drawing, so she teached me some of hers. Whenever I get bored or have free time, I usually draw." Lucy stated happily.

"Wow, she must of had a lot of practice hours with you, didn't she?" Laxus asked, dumbfounded. Lucy hummed in response.

"She teached me hour after hour. She wanted to make sure I got it."

"Well, I'm glad she taught you because I don't think I would be able to smiling like this." Laxus admitted and smiled at her.

"Yup, she did teach you a lot. Gotta say, that's legit." Sting said, smirking. Laxus chuckled and glanced at him teasingly.

"Since when do you use 'legit'?"

"It's not like I'm that stupid!" Sting growled.

"Uh-huh." Laxus waved it off and looked to Lucy. "Now lets get you to bed."

Lucy pouted and whined. "But-"

"No buts. Lets go." Laxus commanded softly.

"Ara ara." Lucy mumbled and jumped into bed, already her pajamas. Laxus tucked her into bed and pinched her cheek. "Night, Luce."

"Good night, Laxy-nii!"

Sting stood on the side and rolled his eyes. "Oh god, now she's using that on the nicknames."

"Oh shut up, Sting. You know you love it." Laxus teased, smirking. Lucy reached her arms out to Sting.

"Stingy!"

"What is it?" He said still standing still.

"Come here." She whined. Sting groaned but complied. He stared down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Closer." He leaned down. "Closer."

Sting leaned down until he was a few feet away. Suddenly, he felt tiny arms wrap themselves around his torso. "Good night Sting-nii." Sting smiled softly and hugged her back. "Night, little kiddo."

Laxus smiled at the scene. _Looks like Sting is warming up to her. _He thought. Sting also pinched her cheek and stood up. He looked at Laxus and glared slightly.

"Stop grinning like an idiot, Laxus. It's not you think."

"Yeah right. Come on, lets give her some sleep." Laxus suggested. They were about to head out the door until Lucy jumped down from her bed and hugged them. "Good night, Laxy-nii, Stingy-nii." She said softly and walked back to bed.

Laxus and Sting smiled and closed the door, heading to their respective rooms. _Maybe having a little sister wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. _They thought.

* * *

**Yes! Finished with chapter two! Thank you for those who wanted this story to be continued! I'm glad you like/love it! :)**

**Also, for more information, their ages are:**

**Sting, 11.**

**Laxus, 15.**

**Lucy, 9.**

**To be honest, I think Laxus' age is a good age for someone to take care of themselves with their parents gone and only with their siblings. Oh yeah, Lucy likes to call Laxus and Sting by either their nicknames or real names. So, if your thinking that, she changes their names each time.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you that have encouraged me to continue this story! I'm really glad, and also to those who have favorited or followed! I very much appreciate it! Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, or follow.**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	3. Fiore's Dormitory

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 3:** Fiore's Dormitory

* * *

"Ne, Laxy-nii, Stingy-nii?" They were seated at the table eating breakfast.

"What is it, Luce?" Laxus said, cheeks puffed. Sting just munched out, but was listening.

"Who are your friends?" Lucy asked, eating more maturely. (A/N: In this FanFiction, there are no princess', princes', kingdoms, or medieval times. Just the plain, modern life we know today.)

Laxus and Sting almost choked on their food. They stole a glance at each other and swallowed their food whole. "Why do you ask, kiddo?"

Lucy shrugged, placing her fork down. "Just want to make new friends. I want to know what your friends are like, too."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Luce. They are far more rational than you can imagine." Laxus warned, Sting nodded in agreement.

"Yup, and one thing's for sure, you don't want to meet them." Sting added.

"I _do_ want to meet them! I _want_ to make new friends!" Lucy whined, crossing her arms, pouted cutely at the older males. The blondes' blushed and stuttered. No matter how times she pouted or cried, they _always_ gave in and did whatever she wanted.

"S-sorry, L-luce. No c-can d-do." Laxus sputtered out, trying to regain his composure along with Sting. Lucy bit her lip and fake sprinkles of tears formed. Yes, you heard me, _fake_.

Their eyes widen, throats gone dry, and both gulped unconsciously. "Laxus, what did you do?!" Sting whispered, or more like whisper-yell. "You _do_ know that if you reject her, you know full well what's to come."

"I know, but we have to at least try to resist her 'kawaii' façade." Laxus whispered back.

Lucy sniffled and took a deep breath. Laxus and Sting panicked and before they knew it, they blurted out, "Okay, okay! You will meet our friends! Don't cry!" They rushed beside her and cooed words in her ear.

Lucy giggled and gently pushed them away. "Can we go see them now?" She gave them the puppy eyes, biting her bit again. Laxus and Sting nodded, now flushing.

"I'll be waiting outside." Sting mumbled, trying to hide his blush. He's always the shy type to show his embarrassed side.

"I'm going to be my wallet and the keys." Laxus looked away, stalking out the kitchen.

Lucy stood up, placed her plate in the sink, and ran outside to Sting, jumping on his back. "Stingy-nii~! Carry me!" She cheered, riding his like a horse. Sting stumbled forward but was able to be his balance.

"Hey! What do you think your doing, kiddo?" Sting grumbled, not use to having kids around neither playing with them. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Piggy-back ride!" Lucy thrust a fist in the air, a grin forming. Sting smiled slightly and tightened his hold.

"Alright, just this once and that's it."

"Looks like you two are having fun." Laxus suddenly said out of the blue, scaring Lucy and making Sting flinch.

"Laxy-nii~! Why did you do that?" Lucy whined, clutching onto Sting's neck for dear life. Sting gasped and tried prying off her tiny hands which were like a vice grip. "H-hey, let go!"

"Huh?.. Oh! Sorry, Sting-nii! I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" Lucy hugged Sting's neck gently and pouted. Sting chuckled, smiling.

"That was nothing. I can handle anything." He stated proudly, puffing out his chest. Laxus rolled his eyes. "As if, you can only handle that because she's our little sister." He snorted.

"Like you know anything, Laxy~!" Sting teased, smirking. Laxus' eye twitched but he remained calm, unlike some people. (A/N: We all know who I'm talking about. ^^)

"You're lucky you're my brother and younger than me. And only because Luce gave me that bame." Laxus warned. Lucy giggled and played around with Sting's hair.

"Whatever." Sting murmured. The three walked about a half-mile before they reached a tall, elegent building with a title that read, "Fiore Dormitory." They stepped into a place that looked much like a park, but had school properties. Along the sides, a variety of people were doing things among themselves. The sight that was to behold were two very tall buildings on both sides.

"Wow~!" Lucy whispered in awe, her eyes sparkling. Laxus and Sting smiled upon noticing her reaction.

"Welcome to Fiore's dormitory, Luce! Maybe one day you'll be attending here like Sting and I." Laxus stated, facing Lucy and Sting.

"Awesome! That'd be cool!" Lucy squealed, throwing both hands in the air. "I can't wait to be here!"

"That might not be until 2 more years, unless your smart you'll be here sooner or later." Sting informed, glancing up at the excited blonde. Lucy pouted, crossing here arms. "Aww, I wanted to be here with you guys."

"Don't worry, Luce. You'll be here in no time, so don't you worry." Laxus encouraged, ruffling her hair. Lucy grinned an jumped in excitement once again. "Yay! Can we meet your friends now?"

"Alright, alright." Laxus chuckled. They walked into the left building and when they opened the doors, groups of males were scattered everywhere, not a single female lingering around. Lucy observed the room, looking at every decoration and furniture, not once gazing at the males.

Well, Laxus was misunderstanding her observation and narrowed his eyes, glaring at every male student who looked their way. Some males glanced at them and whispered to the other next to them. "Is that their sister?"

"Who's that? A new kid?"

"She's cute, though."

"I wonder why she's with Sting and Laxus?"

"Why is she on Sting's back?"

"And Sting is okay with it?"

"Maybe that's his girlfriend."

Everyone in the room were now aware of the little blonde resting upon Sting's back. A vein popped when he heard she was cute. _Just who does this guy think he is thinking 'bout, Luce._ Laxus thought, gritting his teeth. Sting, on the other hand, _tried_ ignored them and unconsciously clenching his fists.

Once they reached the elevator, they pressed number 4 on the pad and waited. While Lucy yawned cutely and closed her eyes, Laxus and Sting glared at the all males who were blushing. Lucy rested her head on Sting's head and lazily played with his hair. "Stingy-nii, I'm tired." She said softly.

When the elevator doors closed, Laxus and Sting ended their glaring contest and turned to their sister with soft, compassionate expression.

"Already? We just got here and you're already sleepy?" Laxus said then smirked. "Might as well go home then." Lucy tightened her hold on Sting's hair and jumped up, pulling the strands of hair.

"Laxy-nii! I'm not tired! See." Lucy pointed to herself then waved her hands around. "See. I'm not tired, Laxy-nii." Sting cried out in pain and gripped his head. "Ow! Could you at least not do what you just did." He grunted out, rubbing the sore spot.

Lucy hugged his back and rubbed his cheek with hers. "I'm sorry, Sting-nii~! I didn't mean to." She whined, pouting once again. Sting gave a lopsided grin and patted her leg gently.

"Don't worry, the Great Sting can handle anything."

Laxus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Here he goes again." Lucy giggled as he continued rambling on about how 'great' and 'tough' he is while Laxus sighed in annoyance. When they reached a certain room with the number '7' labeled on the wall beside it. Laxus opened the door and walked in with Sting following closely behind. Inside, loud music was blaring and there were several males kicking back, playing video games, or other things.

A pink haired male sat very close to the television playing games, which was the source of music. A half-naked raven haired male rambling through the refrigerator. A long green haired male sitting in a chair reading a book called, "The Eternal Gypsy." A male wearing a helmet was sleeping on bed, sprawled out oddly. A dark blue haired male sitting at a desk either writing something or reading. A orange haired male looking through a magazine.

"HEY!" Laxus shouted. Every head turned towards the door, looking at the three blondes, mostly the one on Sting's back. "Better."

Before he could utter another word, the orange haired male spoke, eyes glistened with something Laxus and Sting didn't like. "Who's that?"

"I was about to explain that until _you_ decided to ogle her." Both blondes glared, eyes darkening. The male flinched and stepped back, flailing his arms in surrender. Laxus cleared his throat. "As I was about to say, this is our little sister, Lucy."

All their jaws dropped, eyes wide as saucers. "SISTER?!"

* * *

**Ahh! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had just typed this after I came home. I got to finish up my homework then I'll type up the next chapter. I'm very very sorry for the cliffhanger! Please forgive me!**

**Anyways, when Laxus and Sting got to Fiore's Dormitory, they're still in school but came to visit their friends who were _suppose_ to be packing up their things. Instead they sat there and did nothing but chill. So, if you don't get what I mean, I'mm re-explain it. **

**Everyone in the dormitory are there to pack up their things on the weekend, so when it's the last day of school, they don't have to do all that packing. Now you get what I mean? Okay.**

**Also, I would like to give these authors one big congratulations for posting such encouraging, awesome reviews! :D**

**-Fantasyfan100, ****JollyRancherYum219, ****bookwurm247, ****UnitedOsprey1991, ****jessicahayaomiyazakifairytail, ****Psyka, ****Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, ****XxCherryXJellyxX, ****elriclucy, and ****1fairytaillover**

**And for those who had favorited and followed! :)**

**-Fantasyfan100, JollyRancherYun219, Shar2242, bookwurm247, MisturRainbow, The Goode Chameleon, Psyka, sammyluv21, NightVVingz, PurpleAssassin7, Melody233, devilhuntermistress, elriclucy, 1fairytaillover, and PantherLily1**

**Thank you all for your support! It means so much to me that you guys/gals would like me to continue this story! :)**

**Thank you for reading! For those who haven't reviewed, favorited, or followed, please review and support me on this! I would very much appreciate it! :D**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	4. Try Sharing, Not Stealing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail. _

**Chapter 4:** Try Sharing, Not Stealing

* * *

"SISTER?! You have a little sister?!" Everyone shouted in unsion.

"Would you guys shut up!" A tall, blue haired male shouted, walking in with two other guys. One raven and the other blonde. The pink haired male jumped up and glared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He shouted.

Lucy whimpered and nuzzled her face in Sting's neck. "Laxy-nii, Stingy-nii~! I'm scared." She whined.

All the boys blinked while the three new arrivals asked, "Who's that?" Everyone, expect Laxus and Sting, busted out laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"Laxy-nii? Stingy-nii?"pp

Laxus and Sting's vein popped, eye twitching. "SHUT UP!" Everyone calmed down but chuckled every now and then.

"Ah~, That's comedy gold!" The shirtless male laughed.

"Will you guys just shut up and listen for a second." Laxus forced out, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your shorts in a pile." The orange male said. Everyone shivered in disgust and inched away from him.

"Shut up, pervert! Our sister is here!" Sting shouted. The three new males jaws dropped and were about to ask when Laxus raised his hand. "We were about to get there. Now shut up."

"Time to get off, Lucy." Sting said as she hopped off his back and stood beside her elder brothers. She stared at the strangers in front of her.

"Meet our friends, Luce." Laxus stated. Lucy smiled brightly, making all the boys blush expect her brothers. _K-kawaii!_ They all thought. The orange haired male walked up and introduced himself.

"Hey there, Princess. My name's Loke Celestial." He leaned down to kiss her hand but Laxus gripped his hand. "Don't think about it." He growled lowly so only Loke heard it. Loke flinched and smiled nervously, running back to the crowd who were giving him death glares.

Little Lucy was oblivious to their interactions and giggled. Everyone snapped their attention to her and blushed even harder. _She's gonna be the death of me. _They thought, and yes, even Laxus and Sting. (A/N: Way to make it interesting. ;))

Before another guy could introduce themselves, Laxus spoke up. "I'll be the one to inroduce everyone. Some people _need_ to keep their hands to themselves." He glanced at Loke, glaring.

"Alright, the pinky is Natsu Dragneel-" "Hey!"

"The stripper is Gray Fullbuster, who needs to put some clothes on!" Laxus growled out. All of the males agreed and narrowed their eyes at Gray. _He better not taint Luce/Lucy with his ways._ Sting and Laxus thought.

"Red tattoo dude is Jellal Fernades." Jellal nodded in acknowledgement.

"Helmet guy is Bickslow Seith." Bickslow sat up lazily, nodding also. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know his last name.)

"Bookworm guy is Freed Justine." Freed slightly blushed, looking away. Laxus nodded at Sting who nodded back. They turned to the three at the door.

"The big guy is Orga Nanagear." Orga snorted, crossing his arms.

"My best friend, Rogue Cheney." Rogue remained emotionless, but if you look closer a slight blush was seen.

"And the blonde is Rufus Lore." Rufus tipped his hat, bowing slightly. Lucy smiled and ran up to him, giving him a tight hug. "Ru-nii!" She cheered. Rufus blushed, awkwardly standing there while all the guys glared at him. He tried pried her off but no avail.

"She sure has gotten attatched to you, _Rufus_." Sting growled out lowly, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Luce. Let him go." Laxus calming stated. Lucy let go and faced Laxus with teary eyes, pouting very cutely. All the guys panicked and glared at Laxus.

"Laxus-nii...wahhh! Ru-nii~!" Lucy ran up to Rufus and clutched his leg, tears flowing freely. "Ru-nii~!"

"Now look what you did, Laxus?" Sting hissed. Laxus' behavior changed from jealousy to pained. How could he that to Lucy. She was his little sister for god's sake!

Rufus picked up Lucy and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh...Don't cry." He gently whispered in her ear. Lucy's cries ceased down to hiccups. "There, there. It's gonna be alright."

Lucy pulled back and grabbed his face, her face tears free. "Ru-nii!" She cheered, stretching his cheeks. Laughter erupted from each male while Rogue chuckled. Sting then took Lucy from him. "You can't keep her all to yourself, Rufus."

"Yeah right. Like I can trusted her with you." Laxus took Lucy.

Then Natsu. "She'll be okay with me! I can teach her a lot of my habits!"

Then Gray. "Shut it, Flame-brain. You're too stupid to raise a kid."

Then Loke. "Both of you are idiots. I'll raise her to be a princess."

Then Jellal. "Princess? She'll be the greatest ninja ever."

Then Freed. "She'll love those books I'll give her."

Then Bickslow. "Those are all boring. She'll learn to see people's souls!"

Then Orga. "I'll teach her to be tough."

Last but not least Rogue. Everyone stared blankly at him, thinking he was going to give up and give her back to them. "How 'bout this, all of you are idiots and don't even know anything."

With that he walked out the room with a giggling Lucy. Steam smoked out of their ears, jealousy adorning their minds. _Oh no, he doesn't!_ They all thought, racing after him, piling up at the doorway.

At the corner of their eye, they saw Rogue carrying Lucy in the elevator then the doors closed. They pushed each other out the door and sprinted down the stairs forgetting the elevator. Once they reached the last floor, Rogue and Lucy were no where in sight.

"I'm going to kill that guy!" Laxus growled.

"Rogue would never do that would he. He's my best friend after all." Sting mumbled.

"Where are they?" Gray asked, scouting the area along with the others.

"Whatever. I'm going to search around town. They mustn't have gone that far." Jellal stated, walking in one direction. All the guys glanced at each other and raced in all directions.

"Don't worry, Lucy! We're coming!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

**~Rogue and Lucy~**

Rogue and Lucy had walked off the school properties and were now entering the market. They walked up to a stand with bunches of different candies. Lucy's eyes shined in excitement. Rogue smiled and took her to where they sold ice cream.

"One please." He said and paid for it. The woman handed them a cone and smiled sweetly.

"Are you buying it for her?" The woman's eyes glimmered. Rogue nodded, smiling at Lucy's awestruck expression. "Yeah."

He faced Lucy and held the cone for her. "Want to try it?" He asked. Lucy nodded eagerly and took the cone. She licked it and cried out in happiness, savoring the taste.

"Try some, Rogue-nii~!" She cheered, smiling. Rogue blushed and looked away.

"No, it's yours so you eat it." He said shyly. Lucy pouted and pushed the cone to his face.

"Rogue-nii~!" She whined, pouting even more cutely. Rogue glanced at her and his blushed deepened.

"Alright, just one lick, okay?" Lucy nodded and leaned the cone further. Rogue took a lick and smiled at her. "It's great."

Lucy beamed happily and licked the cone. Suddenly, the ice cream accidently marked itself onto Rogue's nose. Rogue blinked and was about to wipe it off until Lucy swapped his hand away.

Lucy raised her hand and wiped away the ice cream with her index finger. She licked her finger and smiled at Rogue who was as red as a tomato. "There! It's clean, Rogue-nii!"

The woman behing the stand fainted from cuteness, falling backwards with a thud, hearts in her eyes. Rogue payed no heed to her and kept his eyes on Lucy. "Y-y-yeah..." He stuttered.

Lucy continued licking the cone as they walked around the market.

* * *

**~With the guys~**

All the guys met up near a café. They all gathered around a table having a conversation whether they saw Rogue and Lucy.

"Nope." Everyone disagreed and groaned in frustration.

"Where could they be?" Sting whined.

"I don't know, but if I see that guy I'll tear him to shreds for taking _my_ little sister like that." Laxus grinned evilly, thinking of all the ways to torture Rogue. Everyone flinched but nodded in understanding.

There was an awkward silence until Freed brought up a disturbing question. "I wonder what they're doing now."

Everyone began have disturbing thoughts which made them all cringe, their bloods' boiling in jealousy. "I'm going now." Laxus growled out, standing up, knocking the chair over in the process.

"We are too." They nodded at each other and began searching together. As they walked by the park, they saw two very familiar figures sitting on the bench. "There they are!" Loke called out.

They all had a competition of who would get there first which ended up in Jellal winning. Jellal peeked behind the bench, crouching expertly like ninja. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what was seeing.

All the males quietly piled up behind him and stared at his expression. "What's wrong Jellal?" Natsu whispered. Jellal pointed behind him, his stance never once changing. (A/N: Jellal is leaning against the bench behind Rogue and Lucy.)

They all peeked over and their jaws went slack too. They never thought the Rogue they knew would do this. Lucy was leaning against Rogue as they sat there, and the most shocking thing was that Rogue didn't even do anything about it.

"That's it!" Laxus and Sting jumped from behind the bench and landed in front of Rogue. The rest ran around and stood next to the to enraged blondes. All carrying a death glare.

"Well, hello there _Rogue_." They sneered, trying to keep their jealousy at bay. Rogue gave them a blank expression but the blush gave him away.

"Whatcha doin'?" Orga sat next to him, squeezing his shoulder. Rogue winced and shook his head. "It's not what you guys think."

Sting laughed sacrastically and narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were my best friend, Rogue."

"I suggest you start running Rogue." Rufus warned, also glaring at him. Rogue gently placed the sleeping Lucy on the bench and started dashing around the park. The jealous males chased around Rogue around the park in chibi mode.

"What did you do to Lucy?!"

"I'll skin you alive if you did anything to her!"

"You'll never get out of this alive!"

Lucy peacefully laid on the bench, a smile appearing on her face.

Oh Lucy, what are they going to do without you?

* * *

**Finally typed out the fourth chapter! Sorry for those who have waited a long time! I could make it up to you if I post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

**Made a RoLu moment! :3 Hope you liked it! And don't worry, the girls will pop up soon! Oh, and also, Lucy thinks of every as her older brothers and sisters. Expect her mother and father.**

***Anyways, I would like to thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I sure had a lot of reviews, favorites, and follows during the last chapter! Thank you for your support everyone! :D**

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will probably (hopefully) be out tonight or tomorrow! :)**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	5. Overprotective Sisters

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail. _

**Chapter 5:** Overprotective Sisters

* * *

"You will _never_ do that again, do you understand?" Laxus growled lowly. All the guys surrounded Rogue and gave him the glare. Rogue nodded, wincing a little. "Good. Now let's head back to Luce."

When they turned around, the bench was empty. Empty. No one. "This better not be one of you guy's tricks." Laxus warned.

"Shouldn't we be more worried over your sister than that?" Rufus asked.

"I-"

"Don't worry Princess. I'll save you!" Loke shouted, running into the opposite direction. Orga grabbed his collar and dragged him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked menacingly. Loke flinched under his intense gaze and sweated nervously. Gray broke them apart and glanced at them both, especially Orga.

"We should focus more on the situation at hand AND no fighting."

"Tsk."

"Can we just go now?" Bickslow uttered.

"Already wasted time over that little stupid arguement back there." Natsu grumbled.

"Will everyone just shut up! What's more important: some conversation or Lucy?" Sting said. With that they all went in search of Lucy again. Just as they were about to turn around the next corner, they heard giggles and squeals.

"What the?" They peeked around the corner and found a group of girls in a circle surrounding something.

"Oh, it's just them. Let's go." Freed said, trying to get away but Laxus grabbed him back. "Not until we tell them where my little sis is."

They walked up to the girls and cleared their throat. "Hey, have yo-"

"Kyaa! That's so cute~!" A white haired girl squealed, totally ignoring them.

"Aww~! I wish I could steal her!" A bluenette whined.

"S-she sure i-is c-cute!" A flushed red head stuttered.

"How could something so cute exist!" A younger white haired girl squeaked, making the males wince.

"What do you think they're doing?" Gray asked.

"Might as well find out." Jellal said, walking up to the red head and tapping her shoulder. "Hey, Erza." The red head turned around and flushed brighter.

"H-hey, J-jellal." He peeked around her, trying to get a glimpse of what all the fuss is about.

"What are you guys doing? Their squealing is hurting our ears." He said, gesturing over to the group. Erza looked to the ground and fiddled with her feet.

"They're s-swooning over a s-small l-little girl."

Jellal eyes widen in realization and quickly asked her, "Could you show me?"

"S-sure!" She moved to the side and Jellal saw Mira hugging Lucy tightly who was turning blue. This gave enough room for the boys to see until they rushed over like a stampede.

"Lucy/Luce!" They shouted. The surrounding girls screamed and jumped out of the way, expect Mira who was still in lalala land.

"Let her go!" Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and legs and hugged her to him. Mira's cheery mode deminished replaced by a deadly aura.

"No! It's not like you own her!" Mira whined, wrapping her arms around Lucy's shoulders and hugging her back. Laxus growled and glared at her.

"I do because she's my little sister!" Mira gasped and let go of Lucy. Laxus hugged Lucy to him while the rest of the guys crowded them, babbling away.

"S-SISTER?!" The girls squealed and surrounded the boys.

"Yeah, so you better watch out who your dealing with." Laxus threatened, Sting along with the others nodding.

"OMG!..." Mira started hyperliting making the others worry until she held her breath,"... So... so... So KAWAII!" She screamed and tackled Laxus, Sting, and Lucy into a tight hug.

"O-oi!" Sting shouted, wiggling. Mira rubbed her cheek against Lucy's, hearts appearing above her head.

"M-mira-nee? I think you should let them go." Lisanna hestiantly called out.

"Cute...blonde...sister...love..." Mira mumbled unaudible words making the rest sweatdrop. Lucy whimpered making her brothers worry and Mira squeal again.

"L-laxus-nii...Sting-nii..." She whimpered, burying her face between her brothers. Mira blinked and slowed her actions, glancing at Lucy with an sympathetic expression. "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up with watery eyes and Mira's mood completely turned negative. She narrowed her eyes while the other girls instantly stood by her side. Mira snapped her finger. Levy, getting the gesture, squeezed in between and quickly snatched Lucy with not much effort (A/N: Because we all know how strong they get when angered. xD).

"Levy, console Lucy for a bit. We need to show these boys how to treat a girl." Mira slowly, yet dangerously, called out. The blondes sweated buckets, trying to wiggle out of Mira's grip. On the sidelines, the rest of the guys busted out laughing, trying to keep their balance.

"Oh don't worry. We'll get to you later." Every boy flinched and scrambled away. Mira and Erza chased them around in chibi mode while Levy, Lisanna, Evergreen, and Cana cooed over Lucy.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your brothers are doing just fine." Evergreen reassured, stretching her cheeks.

"They need to get some things...done." Levy set Lucy down on her feet, and kneeled down in front of her along with the others. "Why do you have to be SO cute!" They crushed Lucy into a gentle bear hug, nuzzling her cheek. (A/N: Don't ask me how they all did that. xD)

Lucy broke out of their hug and sat down, staring up at them with large innocent eyes. "Will you be my nii-chan?" She pouted, tilting her head.

Their cheeks stained red, eyes' growing wide, and mind going a trillion miles an hour. They sat in silence before clenching their fists then squealed so loud. "KYAA!"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" They chanted weirdly, getting many surprised, paraniod stares.

Unfazed, Lucy smiled brightly and jumped up on her knees, skipping around them in a circle. She hummed sweetly, closing her eyes. The girls slowly went silent and watched on, their eyes sparkling and tearing up.

"S-she's growing up!" Cana wailed dramatically, bring a tissue out of nowhere.

"I'm so proud of her!" Lisanna cried.

"From now on, we'll protect her from those snobby boys!" Evergreen declared, raising a hand.

"Yeah!" Levy cheered. Cana and Lisanna nodded, determined faces.

While Lucy was still skipping, Erza and Mira arrived looking happy as ever. "What happened?" Eveegreen asked.

"You could say we won't need to worry too much." Erza stated, pointing over to a large pile of what looked like dead boys.

"What about Jellal, ne Erza-san?" Lisanna hesitantly asked. Erza kept her happy facade, and pronounced, "No one makes my little sister cry."

The rest jaws dropped expect Mira who was still smiling sweetly as ever. "Ever make my sister cry, your dead." She said sickly sweet, making Erza nod and the others flinch.

"Don't worry, we're with you on that." Levy reassured, waving her hands around. "Besides, we're her older sisters now."

"Older sisters?!" They turned their heads to see the guys pushing each other off, finally conscious. Lucy stopped her act when she heard her brothers shout. She marched right up to them and jumped happily.

"Ne, Laxy-nii! Stingy-nii! I have new nii-chans!" Lucy beamed, running up to the girls and hugging them one at a time. The guys eyes' widen then roll into the back over their head, undergoing unconsciousness again.

'Why?' They thought before blacking out.

* * *

**Sorry! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating quickly! It's because the promotion and things, so you get the whole thing. And well, what did you think about this chapter? Looks like Lucy has new sisters. Things are getting interesting.**

***I would like to thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story. I really encourages me to know how much you support me on this. Thank you guys and gals! :)**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	6. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 6:** A New Friend

* * *

Laxus and the others were in the infirmary, still trying to process the thought of Lucy's 'sisters', and recovering. Meanwhile, Erza brought everyone to her house, so they can coo over her.

"Wow, your house is so big!" Lucy stared in awe before running into a random room and turning left and right. This made the rest worry, expect Erza who smiled warmily at them.

"Don't worry. It's not like she's going to break anything." Right as the words left her mouth, a loud crash was heard from a room. "LUCY!"

They dashed room after room until they came a stop at Erza's bedroom. Erza kicked down the door, not minding if it left particles of wood on the floor. The group made their way to the door just to see...

"...OMG!"

* * *

**~At the infirmary~**

"...Who do they think they are? Why them? Never will I leave Lucy alone with them." Laxus muttered under his breath. Sting and the rest sweatdropped then leaned back against the bed.

"Man, this bed is uncomfortable!" Sting and Natsu whined, resulting in them glaring at each other. "Stop copying me! No, you stop it!"

"Would you idiots shut up!" Gray hollered, clutching his head. _'Ahh! My head hurts even more!'_ Gray deadpanned, glaring at the sheets. The two idiots ignored him and continued bickering.

"This is all tatoo face's fault. He's the one who suggested we 'talk' with those demons." Orga agrued.

Jellal narrowed his eyes, curling his fingers. "At least I helped you guys find Lucy." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, _right_." Orga rolled his eyes in sarcasm then closed his eyes. Jellal huffed, sitting up straight, growling. "Think you're better than me. Oh please, not in an infinite year!"

"Is that even a year?" Rufus cut in, eavesdropping on everyone's entire conversation.

"Why am I surrounded by demons?" Loke wailed, covering his ears and ducking under the covers, whispering inaudible things.

Bickslow sat there with his helmet on, staring straight at the wall infront of him. He was bored out of his mind. "It's boring." He sighed, resting his chin on his hand then began tapping his fingers.

As he did, it make a 'tink'ing sound leaving Bickslow intrigued. He repeated the process over and over. "This is fun!"

Freed, being the most responsible and mature, laid content and read a book. Also, did I say he was reading it out loud. "...He gave her a kiss goodbye then rode off into the dark. She stood there, already missing his warmth and presence." Tears animated made their way down his cheek until crying loudly.

"Why? Why did he leave her?!" He cried dramatically, holding the book to his chest. While this was going on, Rogue slept peacefully. Wait, let me rewind, Rogue WAS sleeping peacefully.

Rogue sat up slowly, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. His hands clenched into fists, gripping the sheet, shaking furiously. His body shook and his breathing quickened. Everyone didn't notice the deadly, menacing aura and continued to ramble.

"Will you guys shut up." Rogue said through clenched teeth. No one heard him.

"Shut up!" No one heard.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He repeated, but still no one heard. By now the birds have stopped chirping, the happy aura disappeared, and everything was eerie quiet expect the room with a bunch of idiots. (A/N: No offense to the fans.)

"SHUT UP!" Rogue roared. The noise quickly ceased. All that was heard was Rogue's heavy breathing. He lifted his head to see everyone staring at him like a manic. He glared. "What?" He growled.

"...Uh...nothing." Sting quickling mumbled out. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Next time you'll all be dead." He spat out venomously before leaned back against the mattress, turning his back, and instantly falling asleep.

Everyone blinked and sweatdropped. Sting sighed, relieved he didn't have to deal with a furious Rogue and that he didn't meet his fate. "For a second there I thought I was going to meet my fate." Sting grumbled.

"Wow, he really is a demon." Loke stuttered.

"You haven't see the real thing." Sting flinched, remembering the first time he woke up Rogue. Sting shook his head, trying to get the terrible thought out of his mind.

"I'm not scaried of him." Orga snorted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right. You're scared of Minerva." Sting and Rufus stated, both wincing. Orga tried acting normal, but fail miserably, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"I hope Lucy's okay with those...those things." Laxus suddenly piped up.

"She's with Mira and Erza, so she'll be in good condition by the time we get out of here." Freed reassured, setting the book aside on the desk.

A knock on the door brought them to silence, then the nurse walked around the door. "Excuse me for interrupting, you are released." Before she could step aside, they trampled here even Rogue who was the first out the door beside the brothers.

"Oww..." The nurse then fainted.

* * *

**~At Erza's house~**

Everyone stood in room, frozen in shock. "E-erza? What are these?" Levy's eyebrow twitched.

"I love them like myself. This is how much I've collected so far." Erza stated calmly.

"You collect them?! Where did you even get these?!" Lisanna flailed her arms in the air, her feet refusing to move.

Erza shrugged nonchalantly, sliding her hands over the smooth, cold surface. Lucy sat there with a blank expression before her eyes drooped and her lips quivered violently.

"*Sniff*...Where's nii-san?" She whimpered, tears cascading down her plump, rosy cheeks. "Laxy-nii! Stingy-nii!" She wailing loudly, burying her head in her hands.

The girls' rushed over trying to comfort the crying child, but no avail. Lucy pushed them away, pushing herself to her feet then sprinting out the door. "Lucy!" Everyone ran out the door expect Erza, who looked down guilty, and Cana, who was glaring at her.

"Why did you even have those Erza?" Cana asked.

"I-I have no idea." Erza said, slowly clenching her fists. "I have no idea! I didn't know someone was going to injure themselves with it!" While Erza was ranting, Cana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go after Lucy first." She nodded and they ran out the door after the others.

They spotted the rest leaning against the wall of a building. They rushed over, already feeling their hearts pounding crazy. "Where's Lucy?"

"W-we have no *pant* idea." Evergreen spoke up. "She ran more faster than us, so we weren't able to catch up."

"What? You mean you lost her?!" Cana panicked.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault! It was my fault we lost Lucy! The reason Lucy cried! The reason Lucy ran off!" Everyone could see Erza took this very hard. Mira walked up to Erza and hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault Erza. It was no one's fault. Don't go blaming yourself because Lucy was hurt. So, don't say sorry. Let's find Lucy, ne?" Mira asked softly, letting Erza go. Erza seemed to calm down a bit before smiling slightly and bowing.

"Thank you everyone. For forgiving me." Erza's eyes then blazed up in determination. "Now let's find Lucy!" They nodded and followed.

* * *

**~With Lucy~**

Lucy ran as far away as she can. She ran across the park and into a store, where she slumped against the wall. She sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees. A while later her cries lowered down to hiccups.

Light footsteps were heard nearing her. "Are you okay?"

Lucy lifted her head to see a boy about a year older then her with blonde hair and dark emerald eyes kneeling in front of her. The boy reached out his hand and helped Lucy up.

"...Thanks." Lucy sniffed and rubbed her eyes. The boy smiled and rubbed his neck.

"It was nothing." He frowned. "But why were you crying?" Lucy looked down to the floor with shame and shuffled her feet.

"You'll think it's stupid." She said quietly. The boy raised an eyebrow but smiled again. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. By the way, my name's Matthew Dallan."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blondes shook hands before Lucy looked away and blushed. Matthew was oblivious to this reaction. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"...Can I hug you?" She squeaked out quickly, blushing more furiously. Matthew took a step back in surprise and shocked before relaxing. He blushed as he opened his arms. Lucy walked into his arms and squeezed tightly, knocking the air out of him.

"C-can't b-breath." He chocked out. Lucy gasped and released some force, still hugging him. Matthew sighed in relief. He glanced down at Lucy and smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

The hug last for a few more seconds before Lucy finally let go, to both Lucy and Matthew's disappointed. Lucy and Matthew stepped back, blushing bright red. They stood in an awkward silence before Matthew broke it.

"U-um, well, t-that was...okay." Matthew chuckled nervously. "D-did you e-enjoy it?"

"Y-y-yeah." Lucy stuttered.

"I d-did to." Matthew then sighed. Lucy looked worried, and stood next to him. "Sorry, but I have to go."

Lucy pouted and her shoulders slumped. "Aww, and here I was going to hang out with you." Matthew blushed and rubbed his hands together.

"We can meet tomorrow. Like at the park?" Lucy nodded. Matthew stood there awkwardly then took a few steps before Lucy rushed in front of him, and hugged him. She let go blushing again.

"Bye, Matthew." She said shyly, rocking on her heels. Matthew's blush deepen, his heart racing. He smiled and quickly kissed her cheek then ran out of the store.

Lucy touched the spot he kissed her. Her heart sped up, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _'He kissed me.'_ Lucy smiled brightly, looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

She skipped out the door and down the sidewalk, people smiling her with soft expressions. When she reached near a pharmacy store, she saw her brothers' and their friends gathered around in a circle, panting.

Lucy sprinted, and jumped on Sting's back, startling him. "Stingy-nii!"

"Lucy!" Sting turned her around and hugged her tightly. Laxus also hugged her while the other boys surround the trio. Lucy then hugged Laxus. "Laxy-nii!"

"Luce! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Laxus ranted softly, holding her close. Lucy held her brothers close and sighed contently.

"Stingy-nii. Laxy-nii." She whispered, closing her eyes. They stayed in that position while the others smiled.

A rush of footsteps interrupted the moment, and the loud of skin meeting the concrete. "Hey, get off me!"

"No, you get off me!"

The boys' all looked for the source of sound before they found the girls' in a doggy pile. After they gained their composure, their eyes' widen as they looked up. "Lucy!"

"Shhh!" The boys' scolded, making the girls' raise their eyebrows. What they saw next made them faint.

Laxus and Sting hugged their sister tightly, also closing their eyes with smiles plastered on their faces. Lucy sat in the middle, a smile also adorning her face, snoring softly. Her nose twitched cutely making the boys blush.

_'We're very glad we have you in our lives.'_ They thought, both leaning back and kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Updated! Yes! It was so cute writing this chapter! ^-^ Also, the awesome idea of the appearence of Matthew was NALU-ROCKS323. I love your idea! :) But it was sad to write about Lucy's older 'sisters' make her cry. Sorry, for those who didn't want that.**

***Thank you very very VERY much for those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I can't believe I have so much! Thanks a ton! :) And please review!**

**Bye minna! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
